


Protecting the Protector

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Confident Cullen Rutherford, Danger, F/M, Fighting, Sword Fighting, Swords, angry, lion, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon an idea posted by another on Tumblr. Cullen must come to the aid of the Inquisitor as her hand tries to consume her.<br/>Link at the bottom notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting the Protector

The slow motion of the body crumbling, the mark attacking her hand. Cullen stilled as his shield bash against the chest of the beast. No, his eyes laid upon the woman he devoted himself to as she fell to her knees. The pain etched over her face, her eyes closed and the deathly scream escaped her lips.

“NESIRA!” Cullen yelled, as he twirled his body to slash another beast down and ran toward her. They were surrounding her as her mark attacked her. Everyone turned against her even though she had given them everything. Her life, her liberty, her kindness and her forgiveness. Yet they treated her like a mere criminal seizing power. Now her hand fought against her. No, he would not add himself to the list. There would be one who stood by her when the world clashed against her.

And now she needed him. His brows creased over his face as he raced toward her. The looming body over her held a sword at her head as he could see her form weak and fighting against the mark that dared to tried to take her down. The instability cause her to falter and not on her own accord. “Don’t you dare!” He raved as his feet carried him with such speed it was incomprehensible for a man in his armor and size. “lay a finger on her!” He shouted at the top of his lungs as his sword slashed forward to counter the weapon threatening Nesira’s life.

He forced himself between the Tamassran and Nesira, protecting the Inquisitor. If that meant his life had to be forfeited then he would gladly pay the price. By the Maker no one would harm her as long as he was there. “Fight it Nesira, fight it!” He shouted among the clashing of iron on iron and the battle cries in the background. His voice lifted to her. She had carried them so far and now it was his turn to carry the burden for her. He would fight for her. Not for the Inquisitor and not for the Inquisition; he fought for the woman he loved.

Shoving the Tamassran backwards, he moved his body around as a protective guard around the Inquisitor. “If you want her,” He growled, the lion inside shining to all those in the area. He reached over with his free hand and ripped off his helmet, throwing it aside. His dark golden eyes stared down those who dare come at the Inquisitor, burning with an intense determination. The tension in his neck grew visible along the black fur, and his jaw clenched tightly as he snarled. “You have to go through me!” He declared.

The man stood ready to give his life for this woman. Anyone could tell by the intimidation in his stance that there was no second thought. Who would dare attack the lion who would defend his lioness?

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration](http://nesira-lavellan.tumblr.com/post/127949390708/moment-i-want-in-trespasser)


End file.
